


Supermodel

by Kenmu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Flirting, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmu/pseuds/Kenmu
Summary: This my first fic I've done in a really long time so any feedback is welcome!I was inspired by this amazing art done by kaizmos on twitter so pls go check them out! https://twitter.com/kaizmos/status/1221525143056334849Expect more updates soon!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic I've done in a really long time so any feedback is welcome!  
> I was inspired by this amazing art done by kaizmos on twitter so pls go check them out! https://twitter.com/kaizmos/status/1221525143056334849  
> Expect more updates soon!

Galo fidgets with the Velcro on his camera bag as he rode the train. He knows he's likely annoying the people sitting near him with the noise but, he can't really sit still due to the mixture of excitement and nervousness getting to him. 

Today was an important step in his photography career. Well... he wants it to be a career at least. All his friends and family thought it was just a phase hobby he got into during college when he joined a photography class on a whim. Everyone thought he was going to spend too much money on equipment and never use it again. 

It really just made him want to pursue it more, if anything. If not to prove them wrong, then to at least justify his bad spending habits... 

All that expensive lighting equipment he bought still hasn't gone to much good use yet, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't! 

Galo started with just shooting anything around him but now that he actually wants to challenge himself, he realized it would be best to find some models to work with. Luckily, a rising modeling agency in downtown Promepolis was holding a day long group shoot in order to outsource their models to new photographers. It was invite-only and he wouldn't have been able to get in at all if it weren't for his friend Remi recommending him. 

Remi sat next to Galo in their photography class and although he was well known online, he kept his work strictly to product and architecture photography, so he really had no use for live models. Galo was just grateful for the chance to try something new and get more inspiration for future work. 

Before the train even came to a full stop, Galo bolted out of his seat ready to jump out the doors and to his destination. He was kind of early but knowing his habit of getting himself lost, he planned ahead just in case. 

With his equipment bag slung over his shoulder he started walking through the busy streets navigating his way using his phone. 

\- 

Making his way through the giant glass doors of the building, Galo approached the receptionist. 

“Hi! Um can you tell me where the photographers are supposed to go?” 

“Name?” she said, her eyes not leaving her computer screen. Galo glanced down to the name plaque on her desk. Biar. 

“Galo Thymos?” he said nervously like he didn’t believe his own name. Why was this girl so scary? 

“Tenth floor, you’ll speak with the coordinator, Meis to assign you to a model” she said as she handed him a badge with his name on it. 

“Wait...assign?” Galo realized as he put his badge around his neck, “I thought it was a group shoot?” 

“Have a good day, sir.” she said sharply as she continued on her keyboard. 

Jeez these snooty fashion corporate types are so damn cold! Galo thought to himself. 

As he walked into the studio, Galo was kind of taken aback with how high energy it was in the room. Rows of vanities with models in their chairs getting primped and ready by makeup artists and hair stylists. A wall of garment racks filled with outfits that looked very expensive. This was a whole new world to Galo. Although feeling extremely out of place and out of his element, he took a deep breath, stood up straight and walked up to a guy with “Meis” on his name badge. 

“Galo Thymos?” The man said as Galo approached him. 

“Yes! I’m here to shoot! Haha I mean obviously.” Galo said as he gestured to his bag. 

“Well even though you are late, we can still get you set up with a model.” Meis said, clearly unimpressed. 

Galo looked at the time on his phone a bit confused. 

11:03 am 

“Uh... but aren’t I right on time? The email said 11 am.” Galo said as he pointed to his phone screen. 

Meis, finally looking up at Galo, rolled his eyes. “Listen, guy, if you’re not early, you’re late. I’m letting you off the hook but, in this industry, time is of the essence.” he said as he pointed his clipboard towards the other photographers setting up and getting ready to shoot already. 

“Anyways... your model is waiting for you over here, come with me.” said Meis as he gave Galo a gentle push towards his work area. 

Meis scribbles something on his clipboard and stands next to the person sitting in a director-style chair. 

“Alright Lio, here’s your guy, Galo, who you’re going to be working with today. He’s clearly a newbie so go easy on him, I wanna see what this guy can pull off.” Meis says as he chuckles to himself and walks away. Much to do elsewhere, I guess. 

Galo didn’t really anticipate what his model would be like but this was not what he expected. The boy in front of him looked so delicate, yet at the same time, so sharp. The soft looking hair that framed his delicate face was so blonde it was nearly fluorescent. He was wearing a black silk shirt that was only buttoned halfway tucked into the tightest pants physically possible. His ears were ornamented with many small hoops, studs, and hanging chains. 

He was definitely the most beautiful boy Galo had ever seen. It was really hard not to stare so much. 

Lio turned around in his chair to face Galo. “Galo was it? Shall we get to it then?” he said with a smug grin. 

Lio’s words snapping Galo back to reality, he tries to focus on the reason he’s even here. 

“Right! Let’s do this thing!” Galo responds nervously as he makes an ‘after you’ motion towards their set. Galo begins to take out his camera and some lenses he wants to try out. Unlike some of the other photographers in the room, Galo’s setup was relatively simple, so he was glad he didn’t have to waste any more time to get started. 

There was a stool in front of a plain grey backdrop that Lio sat on crossing his legs waiting on Galo. Despite him being much shorter than Galo, he was all leg. Not to mention super intimidating. 

Damn how am I scared and attracted to this guy at the same time? 

Trying to ease his own nerves and the tension in the air, Galo decides to make some conversation. 

“Hang tight just one sec while I adjust some settings.” Galo glances up and then back down to his camera screen. “So.... Lio...How long have you been doing this?” 

Lio gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, you know, modeling and all that! You just look so much the fashion model part; I imagine you get to do all kinds of fun work.” Galo continued as attached his chosen lens. “I’ve been into photography since college but I’m finally starting to branch out and challenge myself with it. You can do whatever you feel comfortable for now though! I’m ready when you are.” 

“Right, okay.” Lio said as he sat up and straightened his posture. “Well, I’ve been pursuing modeling since high school but I’ve been doing ‘this’” he said gesturing to his surroundings “for about 3 years now consistently.” 

Galo started to take some test shots as Lio began to pose. Finally getting into work mode, Galo starts getting into the shoot, but he can kind of tell that Lio is a little stiff towards him. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but something really wanted this guy to like him and talk to him more so he keeps on talking. 

“You ever do runways or anything like that?” Galo asks. 

Lio glances at him like he had something on his face. “Yeah, whenever I get the chance, I’ll always do fashion shows. I guess they are my favorite to do.” he answers as he faces forward folding one arm and bringing his other hand to his chin. He looks uninterested but Galo couldn’t tell if that was part of the pose or not. 

Taking a few shots in quick succession, Galo then looks up from his camera at Lio, “You know, you’re very easy to shoot. You look so effortless in each shot, these are gonna turn out so cool!” 

“You sure do talk a lot.” Lio said blowing air out his nose. 

“Is that bad?” Galo asks. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” he says while changing up his pose, turning around and then looking over his shoulder. His legs and backside on full display. 

Don’t stare. Don’t fucking stare. Just take the damn picture before you upset him. Galo scolds to himself. His eyes trying so hard to just focus on the composition and angle of the shot and not the mythical creature in front of the camera. 

“Is there anything specific you want me to do?” Lio asks. 

Galo’s mind kind of short circuited for a second. “W- what?” 

Lio rolls his eyes and grins “Specific poses, idiot.” 

Damn. How’d he know? 

“Oh. Haha duh.” Galo laughs stupidly. Man, he was really too obvious at the worst of times. “Hmm how about like an action shot? Like do a spin or flip your hair or something! I’m really good with action shots!” Galo explains pointing to himself with his thumb. 

“Whatever you say.” Lio says as his steps back. “On your count, big guy.” 

Big guy? 

“Okay, 1...2...3!” 

As soon as he finished counting him down, Lio does a big flourish with his arm, flipping his hair and looking away, and surprisingly giving a very subtle but soft looking smile. Up until now, he was only giving very stoic and serious expressions. Galo stood there for a moment and quickly flipped through the images captured. 

This was definitely Galo’s favorite shot. 

Bringing his eyes back up to the model in front of him, Galo felt a flurry in his stomach and his face felt warm. 

“You’re staring again.” Lio said, arms crossed and his weight shifted to one leg. 

Goddammit! You ARE an idiot! 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be weird or creepy! You just...look really good? Dammit I’m making this uncomfortable, aren’t I?” Galo nervously ran his hand through his hair as he was getting ready to get chewed out and to have to pack up and leave. 

And then Lio started laughing. Like actually laughing. Galo didn’t really know how to respond. At least everyone else was too absorbed in their own work to pay attention to them. 

“Hey! What’s so funny? I said sorry!” Galo cried defensively. 

Lio finally pauses and looks at Galo “You! You’re what’s funny! I’m a model dummy I’m kind of supposed to be stared at?” he snorts. “You really are a newbie.” he finishes as he sits back down. 

Galo blushes. “Hey! I’m just trying to be a decent human to you and make sure I’m not giving you any creepy vibes or make you feel weird or anything. You’re just... really easy to look at.” Galo finishes as he looks everywhere but at Lio. 

Lio steps closer and Galo is realizing they haven’t been this close before. Lio gives him and up and down glance and then stares right into his eyes. 

He smells really nice too. Jerk. 

“What do you say we finish this shoot up and then later tonight we get a drink together?” Lio says sounding more like a statement and less like a question. 

Galo was definitely throwing a really dumbstruck face but he did not care. 

“Wait- what seriously? I thought you were like annoyed with me or something.” 

Lio gave Galo a look like he was still studying him,” Hmm more intrigued I would say. I have yet to meet any photographer with your...attitude. You’ve piqued my interest Galo Thymos. I want to know more. What do you have to lose?” It sounded like a declaration of war and not what it really was which sounded like Lio was asking him out? 

He had literally nothing to lose. 

“Well who would I be to say no to that?” Galo responded proudly as to not seem like he wasn’t just fighting off his own embarrassment. “Just tell me where to go and when and if I gotta change my pants into something nicer.” 

“You will be fine as you are now.” he giggles. “I’ll have my assistant reserve a spot for us at my favorite place” Lio smiles to him as he steps over to the side “Guiera!” Out of nowhere, a lanky guy with messy hair comes over to Lio right away. 

“Yes, Boss?” he says 

“Reserve me a spot at the usual place for two. My new associate and I will be going there tonight. 7:30.” 

“You got it boss” Guiera says without hesitation. He walks away but not before giving Galo a suspicious glare. 

Lio turns and struts back to his spot on the set and begins to pose again. Galo is still processing what happened in the last 5 minutes. 

“Hey!” Lio says to grab his attention. “Shall we finish up?” There’s an amused look on his face. 

Galo grins and bends down to grab his other lens. “Let’s do it!”


End file.
